Frozen Hearts, Frozen Roses
by Shado Tenshi
Summary: Years later,only Vincent and Cloud remain untact with time.They realize that they might have only each other for comfort,when everyone else dies.But they realize that they're falling in love with each other.Can cold hearts melt and form new love?
1. Snow

* * *

Shado: its December, close to Xmas, and so I thought, why not? Plus this idea just cannot leave me alone! It keeps saying "Shado Shado write me write me!" after about three days I gave in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 1 **Snow

* * *

The weather was cold, very much so with my frozen heart. Cold, lonely, and at the same time held beauty within it. As shown to my pale body, black hair, pale skin, and amber red eyes. But to some, I'm a monster. For I am a momster. I cannot die, I cannot age, I don't eat much, and I have a demon inside me to add it all up. Time does not effect me, for I was created to be immortal thanks to a certain madman who should die a thousand...No, billion times over in the burning fires of hell.

Winter to me, was something I always found fascinating since my...transformation. I think it rather suits me. Better than when I was...still a human. During that time, I considered spring to be my favorite season of the year. It used to show me that there will always be new life and new memories in the future. Well, a whole good that went. But now instead of siding with flowers and singing birds...I side with snow.

Snow is cold, and sometimes it can be deadly in a snow storm. Its ok to hang around with and play, but then you get tired of it. And you want to stay away from it and hope that spring comes soon. You stay inside to avoid the freezing temperatures, to keep warm near the fire place and complaining. Snow is water frozen in time. It was very much like me, unable to age and die an old man. All of these characteristics I found within myself.

In the years that passed by, winter never changed. I never changed. But as two years quickly turned into twenty, I found myself looking at the people I knew, sitting down complaining about aches and pains with white or grey hair. Well except for the kids.

Cid died, of old age and a mix of alcohol no doubt. Barret a few years back, in some form of accident or another. I didn't get the details, I was only told that he died in an accident concerning some sort of machine. Well that I had a feeling would happen. Denzel and Marlene got married, happy and doing what they can to help the world get better. Most of the Turks I was familiar with retired. Although they still stayed by Shinra like the dogs they are.

And Yuffie, she calls every now and then. Even tho she's getting older and has a few kids of her own, she's still the hyper energitic young woman I first met. How the woman stayed the same all these years I don't know. You would think that after taking care of some children, she'd grow up and mature even a little bit. Instead, she still kept the hyperness with her and unfortunately, passed it down to her children. I do _not_ want to meet them no matter what. Even so, the crazy woman was always a mystery to me.

As for Tifa, she never had any children. She still owns and works the bar, Seventh Heaven. Although she now has a bad back and a short temper. Her once black hair now shows a hint of dark grey, with the addition of time affecting her as it would always happen. I can also tell by her scent that she's regretful, sad, and unable to fulfill her wish and dream to have her own kids anymore.

"Why didn't you have any children? You could always find someone attractive, and have a one night stand." I asked one day, curious on what her answer would be.

"Because the man I love won't love me back." she almost snapped at me. She was afraid either on what I'd do, or she didn't want to be impolite with me around.

But it didn't matter. I knew who she was talking about. She loved this man as long as I could remember noticing it. It was the first time I met them actually, the way she would look at him when he wasn't looking. I envied her pain, for he never acknowledged her feelings. Nor did he even notice. Either that or he did, and he didn't return them. It was most likely the latter. But it was always obvious, but she never told him. With the added fact he didn't want to take their friendship further. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him in years.

Cloud Strife, savior of the world, twice actually to be more accurate. Defeated Sephiroth, the remnants, and anything that was a threat to life as we know it. He was once a cadet in training, and for a while thought he was an ex-SOLDIER of Shinra. Then he realized that he mixed himself up with his best friend, who I suspect was his lover, Zack Fair. He soon stopped laughing, smiling, and avoided attention as much as possible.

He started business as a delivery boy. It amazes me how he managed it, but I guess his bike helped him. And the work was always demanding and busy, keeping his thoughts away from his past. So I guess it that was one of his reasons. Other than that, I can only wonder. But from what I've heard, time wasn't affecting him as it did with his friends and family. This gave me hope that I'd never be alone in the future.

We both suffered from Hojo's experiments. Mine is to the extreme, but I barely remember any of it thank goodness. While Cloud suffered about half as much compared to mine. In the end though, I guess he suffered more from what happened after the terrible changes. His lover died, protecting him, just so he could live. Died right in front of him, and not too long after, Aerith died in his arms. I could deal with one death of a loved one, but two? It still makes me wonder how Cloud hasn't killed himself yet from all the pain and suffering. I can only imagine what he was going through. And with such a young life, it seems Shinra has a bad way of expressing their thanks.

My phone vibrated loudly on the table. Glaring at the offending object, I stood up anyway to see who's calling. Probably Yuffie again, saying something about Christmas for the dozenth time. Holding the device in my human hand, I blinked. Speak of the devil.

"Hello, Cloud."

I heard a small scowl on the other line, which was a bit fuzzy. Probably from the snow.

"And what, may I ask, do I have the honor of your call?" I teased, with an unnoticable smirk on my face.

"Wh-what's your location?" He sounded like he's extremely cold. Strange, the change of temperatures shouldn't affect us. Well us who have extreme ammount of mako in our veins.

"I'm in a hotel south of Nibelheim." I informed, frowning.

On the other line I could hear him shivering, his teeth chattering on their own. Now I'm begging to worry.

"I'll be there...my bike br-broke down...I'm n-not t-t-too far..." his shivering became worse.

"Are you all right?"

The line went dead.

"Cloud?"

Silence.

Damn it. I tried to call back, but I got the answering voice message. Growling, I hung up and ran outside, ignoring the hotel owner's protests. As soon as I got outside, snow literally crashed into my face like stinging needles. Trying to contain my anger, I realized now what Cloud's problem was. Great, Vincent, just great. At the least Cloud should've said something about what he's going through.

I frown at my thoughts, Cloud never talks about his problems. Shaking my head, I follow my nose. The world's savior is somewhere, and from the wind I caught a faint scent of his. Sweet, and yet firm. I followed the trail, which lead East, more towards the trail leading to Nibelheim. This meant Cloud was trying to deliver something to the place he was raised. There was no other explanation, he never visits that small town.

My metal golden shoes scraped through the snow, making it easier for me to walk. But even with them, I have to face against fourty mile winds, with snow falling. This was the worst snow storm I've seen in years. With the winds, its easier to catch the scent I'm looking for. Of course, water and snow makes the scent almost unnoticiable. But with high levels of mako and a demon within you, its only a minor challenge.

Within a few minutes of walking, Cloud's scent was not too far off from where I was. Heading in that direction, I searched for him. All I saw was snow. Cursing, I began to locate him on the ground, only to find his trail of scent gone. Growling in irritation, I start digging with my clawed hand. Literally, slashing and clawing with my left hand, which really was a claw. But with a storm, and one hand, it got tiring quite fast.

"Damn it Cloud." I cursed, now on my knees and using both hands.

After a few more minutes of digging through cold snow, I finally found a gloved hand. It was then I heard a beating heart, loud and clear. The pace of the heart beat was fading, slowing down. Growling, I dug more hastily, following the arm, to find another hand and arm. Then the blonde head, I dug faster until I reached Cloud's waist.

I paused for a second to take a look at him. Cloud's eyes were closed, his lips purple, and his pale face even paler with a light shade of blue from the cold. He was shivering, most likely a case of hyperthermia settling into his system. Deciding enough was enough, I pulled him out and cradled him in my arms. The sudden movement woke him up. His eyes opened slightly, hazy and blurry as they tried to focus.

His blue eyes looked up at me, as I stared intensely back into his. It took him a while, but he recognized me and tried to smile. I frowned, but before I could say anything he fell asleep. Concealing him with my cloak, he still shivered. Turning back the way I came, I carried him bridal style to my room and set him down on the bed. He's going to owe me for this.

* * *

Hours later, after I set Cloud on my bed and buried him underneath lots of blankets and my cloak still around him, he was still shivering. I woke him up after I settled him down to give him a potion, and a few remedies the hotel owner's wife made in a form of soup. After that, I let him sleep. And he's still skaking.

I looked at the clock, it was late at night. Sighing, I thought of what to do with the shivering Cloud before me. I could always call for the hotel owner's wife, but then that'd mean disturbing her sleep. And others since I'd probably shout if there's any real danger. I frowned at my options.

I could get into bed with him, hold him close so he'd get more warmth. Or I could sit and let the blankets and my cloak do what they do best. Well, the chair wasn't exactly comfortable. And the bed looked tempting...

Sighing, I got up from the chair and took off my leather outfit. If I was to get into bed now with the leather, I'd be hot in an instant. And I don't plan on suffocating through the rest of the night just to keep Cloud warm. Walking on the cold, wooden floor, I quickened my pace and climbed underneath the covers.

After I settled underneath, Cloud somehow instantly started cuddling to my side. Blinking, I could only watch him still sleeping, cuddle with me. He looked cute, and childish. This was the Cloud Strife I never saw in my lifetime. Brushing the though away, I held him close. Using my human hand to hold him around his back, and my clawed hand over his side. The metal claw I was careful with, for I don't want to cause any injuries to add up to the warrior's hyperthermia and a possible flu.

I watched him protectively, as anyone would've done with a sleeping Cloud who looked childish, and too innocent looking for his own good. Then again, he's none of those things. I never liked childish or children but...he looked so cute. Wait...me, Vincent Valentine, famous Turk of Shinra, host of Chaos the world's strongest demon, called Cloud Strife, the world's savior and the world's most angst filled man, _cute? _

I'm loosing my mind. At the though I must've growled, for the blond whimpered. Instantly I pulled him closer, trying to reassure him that there's no danger and threats. His tense body relaxed almost an instant, nuzzling closer to my bare chest. I blushed at the movement, making me wonder if it was from embarrassment or...

Cloud shifted and opened his eyes. They widened in shock and fear. He tried to wiggle away but I held onto him tightly.

"You're not going anywhere, Strife." I warned. He stopped struggling and kept still, staring at me in fear.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't." I cut him off. "But you do owe me."

"S-Sorry...I thought that I'd make it to Nibelheim to dilever a package..." he whimpered. I sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Don't say sorry all the time. It makes you weak." I said, he stared up at me with his eyes widening.

"I..." he paused, trying to think of something to apologize.

"No need to apologize, Cloud. You're safe, and that's all I need. You had me worried for a while." he turned looked up at the ceiling in response, not talking back.

"Don't worry. At least I'm helping you, you do have hyperthermia. Just be glad its not a bad case of it." I gently took hold of his chin to look at me.

"Now go to sleep. You'll need it."

Cloud nodded, and nervously nuzzled closer.

"Vincent?"

"Hm."

"Are we...are we going to...you know...be the only ones left...?" so he noticed this too.

"I imagine, yes."

"Then...after....after everyone's...gone then...would you...stay with me...? Until...until its our...time...you know...to leave...?"

I blinked, surprised at this. Was he that worried to be alone? But I guess I wouldn't want to be alone forever. And Cloud was the only one who can't age through time.

"I'll stay with you." I almost wanted to take those words back, but his smile instantly brushed my thoughts away.

"...Thank you..." he nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. It was a good thing he didn't look up, because I, once again, blushed from the movement.

Oh yes, Cloud Strife most definately owes me for this.

* * *

Shado: happy holidays! n I probably will continue this, but it'll take a while. like after next week. cuz thats when my xmas break starts n it'll be 3 weeks of updating, watching Dark Knight, and playing Crisis Core. yup.

Review plz!

* * *


	2. Rare Rose

* * *

Shado: the next two days are finals, but tomorrow its easy tests. so I dont have to study as much or as hard as my math on friday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2 **Rare Rose

* * *

The next morning I awoke to a very...well, lets just say, awkward position. The first thing I noticed when I was coming to was that there was something soft and warm underneath me. Then I realized that the soft and warm feeling was a body. My eyes snapped open, immediately widened in fear and shock. Right under my right cheek, was a blond spikey head of Cloud. A few strands of his hair tickled my nose and I almost sneezed.

Gently moving my head, I thought how this could've happened. I was in the bed, with Cloud who suffered a minor case of hyperhtermia. Who so happened to like cuddling with me for some reason, and somehow during the night I rolled on top of him. But I don't like to sleep on my stomach. I heard a chuckle within my head. Blinking, I instantly knew how this happened.

_'You did this.' _I growled at him.

_"You like this anyway." _Chaos grinned, making my stomach feel sick.

_'But you did this.' _I snapped at him, not liking whatever he's planning to set something up between me and Cloud.

_"I wanted to see your reaction."_ he chuckled, echoing within my mind like a chamber. A very cold, empty chamber.

_'Don't do it again.' _I carefully moved my arms away from the lithe waist one by one. One arm free, I balanced on my elbow to get the other arm from underneath the blond. He groaned a little and shifted, rolling onto my other arm.

_'Hehe. And you'll do what? Don't forget what I can do to your friends.'_ I visibly flinched, and tried once again to free my right arm. Damn Cloud was heavy.

_'Leave my friends out of this.' _I growled at Chaos, who just grinned again.

_'But you like Cloud don't you? Ever since he woke you up you've envied everyone who was a possible lover to him.'_ I blink, why was Chaos trying to help me on a failed crush? I'm over Cloud now.

From underneath, Cloud wiggled. Visibly flinching, I tried to stay as still as possible again, waiting for the blond to at least to move and get off my arm. When he didn't I almost growled, Cloud's body was cutting off the circulation. Sighing, I gently tried to push the blond off. Of course, using my claw I had to be extra careful to not leave a mark. If I did leave a mark, then it would lead to some unwanted questions.

Cloud groaned and shifted again, eyes fluttered open. I froze on the spot, unsure what to do. He blinked a few times before looking up at me, eyes widening with shock and fear. Fear? I took a glance at my claw. It was placed over Cloud's left hip, the golden metal fingers poking through his pajamas and touching his smooth skin. Clearing my throat, I rolled off of him muttering sorry before sitting up with my back facing him.

How embarrassing. To wake up, lying over a small blond all because of a certain demon thought it was a funny joke. To try to get off, but both arms wrapped around Cloud's waist. Only to shift and wake him up with my clawed hand over his hip and touching him by accident. Well, the good thing is that I get to keep my human arm. The feeling gradually came back as my arm pulsed as if it had its own heart, coming back from its numbness and poor rythem of bloodstream.

"...Vincent...?" glancing over my shoulder, Cloud was sitting up slightly, his body still shivering, looking up at me with sincere in his eyes.

"Yes, Cloud?" Sigh.

"Um...what where you doing?" he asked nervously, shaking in fear now. He probably regretted for asking such a question after...a compromising position.

"...I was trying to free my arm from under your stomach." simple as that. I am not going into the details of having an inner arguement with my demon.

"Oh...you could've just asked..."

"If I did, then it would mean disturbing your sleep." I stood up. "It doesn't matter now, you're awake. I'll go and arrange some breakfast for you."

Cloud tilted his head, curious. "Why won't you eat?"

I chuckled and turned to him, halfway out the door. "Isn't it obvious? I don't eat. Never had the urge to eat ever since I woke up from my coffin."

With that, I left before he could ask any more questions.

* * *

I walked back into my bedroom, to find Cloud wrapped in blankets staring blankly out the window. Setting the food on the table, I strode over to see if he was in one of those moment's where he would just stare as his brain raced through the past, or just thinking deeply. When I sat down on the edge of the bed, he glanced over and smiled weakly. Good, he wasn't pondering over his past.

"Your breakfast is ready." I informed, about to get up and sit on the chair across the room.

"Hm."

I blinked and looked back, he was staring back out the window. I could see the look of longing, wonder, and sorrow. Sighing, I thought for a moment. How could one person hold such emotions with two eyes? Two, beautiful deep blue eyes...

"What's wrong?"

Cloud bit his lip. "I...was just thinking..."

"Over what situation?" I know Cloud well enough to know he's thinking hard about something in his past.

"...The snow."

"Snow?" I echoed.

"It would seem that...snow always gave me something. Something to hold on to. When I was younger, I heard of the story of the Blue Rose. I grew up, loving the story and kept it within my heart. The story gave me hope. But then...it also gave me love. When I first met Zack, we were walking in the mountains to Modeoheim on a mission. And he...he was able to make me laugh. It was odd, how it all played out. But..."

"But?" curious, I wanted him to continue.

"At first I thought, that the snow as trying to get something back from me last night. As if it wants my life for giving me...those things. But now I realize, it wasn't trying to take something away. It was giving me something else..." he glanced back out the window.

"...It gave you me." I finished.

Cloud nodded.

"Snow, is something I've found myself comparing to. I found that I just might as well be the snow." I chuckled lightly over my own cofession. Odd it was, I was much like the snow, and yet it always guided Cloud in mysterious ways.

"Tale of the Blue Rose? I've heard of Rare Blue Rose, is that the same thing?" it sounded random, but I was curious.

He nodded, staring out the window. Again.

_'...Isn't that the rose you saw when you were in your coffin as a mirage?'_ I thought back to what Chaos said, trying to remember. I barely remember what happened while I was in the coffin, but I swore I heard someone opening it once. Someone I don't know, for it wasn't Cloud I'm sure.

_Flashback_

_My dreamless sleep, dark and lonely, became a real dream. A mirage like dream when an unknown person opened the coffin. I continued to sleep on, unable to open or even move my eyelids to see the face of the stranger. A scent of mako and flowers filled my senses. It was a strange scent, I know that the mako is only in the bloodstream of a Turk and a SOLDIER. With the amount of mako within this man, was enough to convince me he wasn't a Turk._

_Just as he was closing it, a bright light covered my eyes. It was so bright, I thought I had died somehow in my sleep. Instead the light lessoned, just when the stranger closed the coffin, and snow surrounded me. A snowstorm whirled around me, nearly knocking me off of my feet. The force of the wind surprised me, and my legs felt a little out of it for not being used for so long. I looked around for shelter, surley there's something around here._

_A shadow caught my attention and I made my way towards it. It was something big and round, and I found myself having a little trouble getting there. Even if it was only five feet away, my legs felt numb but I dragged myself on. Soon I find myself in a cave, a deep and dark cave. The air was warm, to my surprise, and as tired as I was, I headed to the back of the cave. Well, I didn't know it went on for what seemed like forever. When I reached what I thought was the end, it turned out I found a small inner world. _

_There were exotic trees and flowers everywhere, creating a beautiful and yet heavenly atmosphere. But to my surprise, there was a very small hole above, creating snow to fall through. To my musing, the snow never landed anywhere close to the tropical and rare plants. Instead they land on or around a rose bush. I thought it was just any rose bush, until I saw the roses. They were captivating._

_Blue roses, very few, but they were blue. A very deep blue from the stem, then slowly the color lightens up to the edges of each petal. At each edge of a petal, is pure white and frost forming underneath, adding to their beauty. It was tempting for me to touch one, but I couldn't. I felt a pressance within this place, and I didn't want to be rude. _

_"You're a wise one aren't you? Usually no one is able to stand and admire the roses without touching them." _

_I turn around, and before I could see a face or body, I fell back into a dark and empty abyss._

_End of Flashback_

Yes, it was the same thing. It could be, and I suddenly felt curious about it. Sitting down, I watched as Cloud continued to stare out the window.

"What is the basic storyline of the tale you know?" This caught his attention, and Cloud moved his head to stare at me with wide eyes.

"Well...it starts as two lovers. One born in the summer, who was a year older. The other in the winter, who was younger. Despite the laws of their village and high priest, they were in love. It was a forbidden love in many ways..." he bit his bottom lip.

I blinked. "Such as...?"

"Such as the fact they were both men. Young, handsome, a good life and fortune ahead of them. They both came from rich families, soon to be wed to someone they hate with all their hearts." Cloud paused for a moment. "And one day, out of nowhere, they fell in love. They denied it at first, but later they realized it caused them pain. So they confessed, and decided to keep it hidden."

"One day, it was snowing. And the two lovers weren't able to see each other that day. It was the younger man's birthday, and it was celebrated with great parties and lots of whine. His lover was no where to be seen the whole day and night. He grew worried of course, but he had faith in his love."

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, it turns out that the other young man was with an Ancient. Not sexually or anything, but just to help get a perfect gift for his love. The Ancient suggested many things, such as clothing, amulets, even something as a locket. But the Man of Summer, was picky. He kept pacing and pacing, not eating much, or sleeping. And finally, the Ancient stood up and she said _'What is it that your lover, the Man of Winter, wishes most?'_"

"He stopped and thought for a moment. Immediately he thought of flowers. They never grew in harsh, snowy winters. He told the Ancient the situation, and she smiled and promised she'll create a rose that only blooms in the winter. But it would only take a full day and night to create such a flower, and the man would have to stay by her side help creating it. Without sleep, he took the blue rose, and gave it to his lover a day late."

"Did the younger ever get angry at first?" this story was intrigueing.

Cloud shook his head. "No, instead, when he saw the rose, he broke down crying. He was so happy, for he finally found a flower that blooms in the winter. He kept it in his room, but word of such a rose spread quickly. The whole village wanted to see it, and kept asking who gave it to him. He never said who, only that it was from the only person he could love. Well, his fiance wanted to know."

"She was the type to be a whore who is rich, and gets whatever she wants. She wanted the man she was to marry. She snooped around, and found love notes betweent the lovers. Unfortunately, she found out who it was who gave her fiance the rose. She spread it out to the whole village. She screamed, saying her fiance was being raped and was giving a blue rose as an apology. The whole village gathered, and publically killed the Man of Summer on the spot."

"That..." I couldn't find any words to say.

Cloud smiled weakly, clearly understood my shock before going on.

"Unable to take it, the young lover fled, he took the rose with him and no traces of any kind for the world to grow a new set of blue roses. He fled to the mountains, where it always snowed. It was said he took shelter in a cave, living within it the rest of his days. But he organized it to grow exotic, rare, and even thought to be extinct plants that grew only in the summer within the cave. But in the middle, grew a rose bush. A rose bush that grows blue roses of winter."

I thought for a long moment, taking all of this information in. From what Coud had said, it described alot of my dream. The exotic plants I saw I knew grew in the summer, with the way they were bright in colors. And the rose bush, I barely remember, but I do believe it was in the center of the circle of the summer plants. I blinked. My dream...could it be the same thing?

"...Cloud...what would you say that I had a dream of the blue rose, with the same exact location you just described?" I asked without thinking. Immediately I wanted to rip my tongue out to never talk again.

The blond looked up in surprise, his blue eyes wide. "R-Really? But I thought you..."

"I what?" raising an eyebrow, Cloud made me curious.

"Never mind. But...did you really? When did you have this dream?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me what you were about to say." teasing Cloud was fun, which was known to him when I smirked at him.

Growling a little, Cloud stood up. I didn't know what he was going to do, but he certaintly didn't get to do it. He was so into his plot for revenge, he forgot the blankets wrapped tightly around his body. It was like a cacoon, and it gave him very little resistance to move. Cloud fell face flat on the hard floor, groaning and wiggling trying to get out of the cacoon.

"Vincent...help...?" he glanced up at me with a faint plush and wide eyes.

The sight before me was amusing, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Cloud glared, wiggling some more to get freedom of his legs and arms. Without meaning to, I started to laugh hard, I had to lean on one side of the chair to control myself from not falling to the floor. This didn't satisfy the blond at all, for he glared once again and gave up trying. Once I regained my posture, I stood up and unwrapped him.

Cloud's legs must've been weak, for he stumbled and held onto me. This of course, caused a chain reaction and we tumbled onto the bed with me (once again) on top of Cloud. He squeaked and wiggled, while I growled in the irony as well at a laughing Chaos. Without knowing at first, I was staring into the blond's eyes. A very, deep shade of blue, a hint of mako injection, but beautiful and mysterious none of the less. The same shade as the darkest partes of the blue rose...

"Um...Vincent...? Do you think we can find the rose...?" Cloud's question brought me back down from my thoughts.

"Only if you know where that tale you know originated." The thought of looking at any possible village next to a mountain was not on my to do list.

"...Nibelheim..." He looked away, breaking my eye contact with those blue eyes of his.

"Well, we could always stay at the mansion." I suggested. Surely it was a good choice. It was far enough from Nibelheim, close enough to Mt. Nibel, and yet far enough to the mako reactor at the same time.

Cloud stared back at me. "...You're not going to sleep in a coffin again right?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "It'd be tempting but I'll sleep in a bed."

He nodded with a smile. "Good. Now could you get off me? I think I'm ready for some food."

For some reason I hesitated for a moment, I didn't want to loose close contact with Cloud for some reason. But I let him have his way and got off him. I rolled to the other side of the bed and allowed him to stand up and eat.

As he ate, my thoughts wandered about Cloud's eyes, and the shade of the blue rose. They were both a deep shade of blue, and a history of sorrow. And yet, they both look forward for the future. I sighed at my own thoughts. First I compare myself to snow, and now I'm comparing Cloud to a rare, possibly not real, blue rose.

_'You know you want him.'_

I shut Chaos out of my mind for the rest of the day. He was getting annoying anyway.

* * *

Shado: well I'm sure its long enough. I didn't exactly want it this long, but I wanted to get two things that will set up the whole plot. Oh and its not so obvious really, it has a few twists and turns that will be unexpected.

Some Information of this Chappie

1) The part where Vincent had his coffin open before Cloud ever found it, I pondered on what would happen, but then I just got the game Crisis Core. I started playing since Xmas Eve, but I'm actually almost done playing it. Anyways, theres a certain part in the game where Zack is looking around the abandoned Shinra Mansion for to talk to Sephiroth, and I got curious and opened coffins. In only one out of six, only one opened and it had a sleeping person in it. It didn't show him, but I was certain it wasn't a monster that jumps out and attacks you automatically. And I just thought it might actually help with bringing up the plot.

2) The story of the Blue Rose, well I wanted the rose to be blue like Cloud's eyes. As you can easily tell. But the story behind it, concerns a drawing I did recently of two fairies, one of Summer, and the other Winter. And I didn't want to use any plots that will be easily recognized about the story behind the rose, so I looked at my drawings for inspiration. The one with the fairies got my attention and thought, why not?

Review plz!

* * *


	3. Feelings Unleashed

Shado: sorry for the long update. I've been having issues and now I'm on my spring break. So I can hopefully update more often than this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, tho I wish to own FF7...XDDDD

Note: ok, in this chap there is the beginning of why this story is rated M. an attempt rape...

**Chapter 3** Feelings Unleashed

* * *

For the next few days we stayed at the hotel. I didn't plan on staying longer than I did, but a certain blonde had to get me involved in his problems to help him. But if I didn't help him then he'd be dead by now. Sigh. So, the first few days were well. Cloud would sneeze or shiver during the night. But on the last night…well we had an accident.

It was like any normal night, but Cloud wasn't sneezing, or any signs of the cold. We were just waiting another night just in case to get all of the illness out of his system then we move out in the morning. I sat in the chair, almost falling asleep while Cloud lay on the bed, already asleep. Then the next thing I knew, I found myself in a cold, forbidden darkness.

Chaos's P.O.V

Finally, I took control of my weaker human's body. I glanced at the blonde beauty in the bed, grinning slightly. My fangs grew as the body caught up in the transformation. After the transformation I stood up and made my way to the bed. Smirking, I carefully laid myself next to the young blonde. I took a moment to take in the sweet scent, something I couldn't get out of my mind since I played that little joke for Vinnie.

That scent…makes me want to take a bite… I grazed my fangs over the soft, creamy yet paled skin. The fair boy gasped softly in his sleep, I nipped harder, startling the boy awake. He looked around, eyes wandering until he saw me. Blue eyes widened when they met my golden yellow.

"V…Vincent…?" he sounded scared. Strange, I never heard fear in his voice before. I tilted my head.

"Not quite…you should know who I am already." I smirked, nipping at his jaw line. He shudders and tried to push me away.

Growling, I took hold of his wrists and held them above his head, I laid myself on top of him. He whimpers from the sudden action, struggling to get his wrists free. I bit hard on his neck, and just like that he lies still, arching his back gasping. Mentally smirking, my other hand explored his shivering body.

"Hn…you're used to this aren't you? Or else you wouldn't let me do any of this…" I said, trailing down his thigh.

He blushes slightly, shaking his head. "Sephiroth…or Kadaj… I can easily defeat…you… I'm too scared to hurt Vincent…ah…plus you're a demon…you'll cause more damage than them…"

I chuckled. He's smarter than he looks. "I underestimated you on your intelligence…shall I give you something as an act of…my apologies…?"

"Let me go…"

"Can't do that." I growl and jerked my hips to his, biting at his neck again.

"Ah!" he screams, breathing hard and fast as he shivered.

I smirked. So he enjoys pain eh? This is an interesting one indeed. He'll be a perfect mate for the both of us. But then again, I was holding back on my torture.

I was about to take things to the next level until Vincent woke up. I stopped moving and growled deeply, the body beneath me lay still as a statue. His intuition seemed to be even better than his brain.

'_Stop this! Let me take my body back you demon!' _the weak human screamed.

_'Make me, you weakling. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun that's all.'_

'_I won't let you hurt Cloud!'_

_'Oooh, so you admit that you have feelings for him? Is that what you're saying Mr. I Don't Need Anyone?'_

'_I…' _Goodie, I have him right where I wanted him to be.

_'Still not sure? I'll just see what your reaction will be of this.'_

_'What do mean-'_

Before Vinnie could finish his sentence I bit down on another spot on that delicious neck. I must've bitten a sensitive spot, for the blonde screamed and bucked his hips. I smirked, glad to see some cooperation for once.

In my shared mind, I could feel Vincent staring at 'Cloud' with wide eyes. I felt the mixed emotions of need, lust, and love from Vinnie at the scene before us. The blonde was now gasping, shivering as his head turned to the other side to grant me more room. The blonde moaned when I bit down a little more harder, drawing a small amount of blood for a taste of his sweet blood.

'_He's willing…you sure you don't want him Vinnie?' _I teased him. Mmm...I love the taste of this human's blood already.

'…_you stay out of this. I am not going to stay back and watch this! Give me back my body!' _to think I had him in the palm of my claw. He's certainly good at repressing his emotions when he needed it most.

I growled loudly before stealing a kiss on the soft lips before Vinnie could even take control.

Cloud's P.O.V.

I felt the fangs on my neck loosen, before a growl filled the air. I blinked, had I done something wrong? The next thing I knew, the demon kissed me. I was so shocked, I accidently gasped and he took control of the kiss, lunging his tongue into my mouth. Oh Gaia…that slick tongue... I shivered and felt those fangs nip harshly on my bottom lip and I closed my eyes. I didn't know why I closed them, maybe I was scared? Or was I starting to enjoy this sexual contact?

Then I felt those same sharp fangs that bit into my neck a few minutes ago penetrate my lips, drawing a small amount of blood. The taste of copper mixed into the kiss, the demon growled deep in his throat again and then I felt a few changes. The fangs became less sharp and shortened in length. The paler lips against mine kissed me gently, no longer as demanding or vicious. Shivering, I kissed back nervously, hoping this wasn't a form of trick.

To my surprise, a small gasp from the other before he pulled away from the gentle kiss. My eyes opened to meet those amber red eyes.

...

Oh shit.

Vincent P.O.V.

Did he just?! I pulled away and stared down at him in shock. I didn't think Chaos would've kissed Cloud just before I took over, and before I knew it I was in the middle of the kiss. I couldn't help to not stop the kiss until I felt him kiss back softly. He didn't do that with Chaos…

We stared intensely into the other's eyes. Mine in shock his in slight fear. Oh yea, he probably thought I was Chaos in that softer part of...our lip to lip contact. I bit my bottom lip gently, letting go of his wrists to cup his cheek with my human hand.

"Are you…scared because that last part of the kiss was me? Or are you scared…on what I feel about you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"…I should've noticed the changes… I thought he…was testing me or playing a prank or something… I'm s-"

"Don't be. You didn't know, and I didn't stop the kiss as soon as I took over. I didn't know that he planned that last part, until it was too late. I took over and I went on with it without thinking of you. I'm the one who should apologize."

"I…" he blinked. "…what do you feel about me?"

_'He got you corned now.'_ Chaos teased.

"…do you want to know or do you _need _to know?" I whispered, leaning close to his ear, still keeping eye contact.

"Is there a difference…?" he follows me with his eyes warily.

"Hm…if you _want_ to know then you're curious. If you _need_ to know then you're being cautious." the tip of my nose nuzzled his other cheek.

"I need…to know…" typical as ever. Cloud was always cautious.

"Well then. It's a long story, but I'll just say the more important facts. One, when I first woke up, I thought you were an angel. I kept my feelings for you secret, for I instantly noticed how Tifa would stare at you. Two, I envied anyone who was a better potential of becoming your lover." I explained, sitting up and sat at the edge of the bed.

Cloud sat up and stared at me. "Why did you keep your feelings after everyone started to get...well older?"

"I was scared. Simple as that. Plus, I wasn't sure if either of us would be able to handle the newfound love."

"I wouldn't mind if-"

"Don't say it!" I accidently snapped. He whimpered and held his legs close to his chest.

_'You blew it.'_ Chaos chuckled.

I sighed and moved closer, holding him in a more motherly way. He seriously owes me for this. Not for what just happened, but for these embarrassing parts of my life. Cloud whimpered again and closed his eyes, trying to block all this out I guessed. I sighed in the arrogance of this situation.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap. I might actually listen if you say something representing yourself, not on pity, Cloud."

He stared at me n nodded. "I'll think about it then…"

I then noticed the scents in the air. Cloud was still suffering from his hard on.

...

Oh shit.

* * *

Shado: I'll just leave it at that as a teaser, I enjoyed all your reviews. I serisoulsy didn't think this fic would get that many reviews on two chaps. Well now its three, I'm curious on how many more it'll get.

1) Vinnie, a nickname a friend of mine and I came up with for Vincent. I know it might be familiar to some of you guys, but I never played Dirge of Ceberus so I dont know if Yuffie called him "Vinnie" or not during the game.

2) I had to put in a few foreshadowing, I'm sure you can easily notice them. XD

I hope you enjoyed!

Revew plz!

* * *


	4. Blooming Love

Shado: Summer Vacation just around the corner so I thought I should update for the start of upcoming of many updates the next three months oh yea!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, tho I wish to own FF7...

Note: Oh and from now on, the story will be in Vinnie's P.O.V.

**Chapter 4 **Blooming Love

* * *

When I realized that the blond before me was still hard, I couldn't help but release a low, bone chilling growl. Cloud must have been watching me because he blushed deeply and turned his gaze to the window.

"I...I'll take care of my problem in the bathroom." he announced, moving to get up.

Instinctively I jumped on the sword master. I didn't know why I did it, all I knew was that it was a sudden urge to stop him from leaving. Maybe I was scared of loosing him after I just confessed to him. Surely this was wrong, but I'm an infused human with the most dangerous demon inside me. To me, this felt natural. I didn't want to loose Cloud, not after telling him my long lasted feelings I locked up.

Cloud yelped when I jumped on him as I held onto him tightly like a python. He flinched slightly, but didn't make a move to protest or push me away. He bit his lower lip and stared up at me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" his voice stammered, cheeks still blushing.

"Forgive me. Possessiveness and fear of loosing someone you love is natural to me. It's a trait I inherited from Chaos." I explained, loosening my grip.

"Then let me...let me be submissive to you Vincent."

"Not when you're doing this out of pity." I snarled.

"I want to!" the blond nearly shrieked.

"You don't love me." I stated.

"I...not at the moment. You know that I haven't opened my heart to anyone since...she died. I can learn to love you...I know I can." Cloud's blue eyes stared intensely into mine as they formed tears.

"How can you be so sure? I'm a _monster _Cloud. I have a _demon _residing within me, he almost raped you. Even if you're out of his danger, I'm also the possibility to be the cause of your death." I growled into his ear.

"Don't say monster! You're not a monster, you were never a monster to me. Not even the first day we met, I thought of you as someone who can understand me for once..."

Now the blond was crying. The tears he tried to hold back, were streaming down his cheeks like no tomorrow.

"Cloud..."

"As for Chaos, I don't care as long as you're by my side helping me. I never told you this, but you had this aura around you that made me feel calm. You eased my nightmares without your knowing, that's why I was always grateful when you were nearby or visiting." he smiled weakly.

"But I don't want to see you hurt from my cause." I whispered, my grip loosened some more until I actually let him go. I still lay on top of him, just not holding onto him.

"I don't care. You heal me, and stay with me, I'll be fine. I just said that you made me feel calm in the past...you still do. I don't know why, but just being with you eases my mind." he nuzzled me, daringly to be so close to my sensitive neck.

Resisting the urge to bite him, I shuddered and stared at him when he pulled away.

"By nightmares...you mean Sephiroth." I said once I found my voice.

Cloud nodded. "You make me forget all about him...more so than the children ever could. Sure, they made me happy, but they're not children anymore."

I was clearly surprised. I never knew that I made Cloud feel safe, content, and at ease. That may explain the way he looked when he was asleep the first night here.

"Are you positively sure that you wish to be with me? You know by now how dangerous I am, and sometimes unpredictable." my serious tone was deep and almost like a growl as I stared directly into his eyes.

"Yes. I know, but I think I can handle it if it helps you calm down." he said, smiling.

I smirked at him, giving him one of my plotting smirks. Before he could figure out what I was plotting, I let my human hand travel down and grip his hard organ tightly through the fabric. Cloud gasped and arched his back, his breathing became irregular from my touch.

"V-Vincent...ah..."

Instantly I knew what he wanted. But I won't take him just yet. I want to spend time with him first before going to the next step. I chuckled against his ear.

"Sorry, but I can't give you that until later in this relationship. But I can provide some satisfaction..."

To prove my point I tightened my grip around his hard on and jerked. Afterwards I leaned forward to bite on his neck, sucking and biting a sensitive spot to create a love bite. A mark that Cloud Strife is _mine _and _only _mine. Cloud writhed underneath me, gasping and moaning softly while jerking his hips to create more friction for his desire.

_'~Ooh la-la~'_ Chaos groaned.

_'Just shut up.' _I warned him.

_'Be warned, weakling, I will get my share with him. You know as well as I do that he did enjoy that lil "accident" with me.'_ my inner demon chuckled.

Luckily I tuned out what he said, or I would have punctured a wound deep enough to make Cloud bleed to death. Instead I concentrated to make him release, now that my hand is actually holding him and his clothes scattered on the floor. Cloud moaned and arched his back more, writhing as he came close.

Noticing this, I growl in a some-what loving way into his ear. He gasped and came while I smirked when his eyes snapped open in reaction to my growl.

"Ah...V-Vincent...nnnh...um..."

"No need to say it. I can clearly see that you enjoy my growls during such...activities." I chuckled and laughed as he blushed.

"Get some rest. We're leaving tomorrow." I said, holding him close to me.

Cloud yawned and snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I lazily woke up. My mind felt fuzzy, as if I had been drugged to get a good night's sleep. Strange, I thought. The only times I woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy was when I was happy. Why would I be happy? Then the events of last night came rushing at me. Glancing around my eyes gazed at the contently sleeping blonde next to me. The scent of his release was still in the air, and I sighed.

Somehow I felt relieved. That last night wasn't a dream, and it wasn't my imagination. Sighing once again, I leaned forward and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Cloud shifted in his sleep, but remained unaware of what was happening. I smirked when I glanced at my handy work. That mark I made will forever be left as a scar for all others to see. So they won't take what's mine. If they try they'll face the pain of my claw and Ceberus.

_'Don't get too cocky, you weren't the only one who left a mark on him.'_ Chaos warned, his voice sounded hoarse and tired as if he just woke up.

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'Try checking the left side of his neck.' _Chaos chuckled, all act of drowsiness gone.

Just to be sure I gently shifted laying my chest on the smaller man's. My right hand moved Cloud's head with care as to not awaken him, and peeked at this side of his neck. I growled lightly, trying to control my urges when I saw that there was indeed, another mark. But this one was different from mine. The punctures are redder, deeper, and there were four puncture wounds. While mine had only two.

I heard Chaos chuckle louder, grinning like the demon he was. Of course, there are many differences between me and him. But one of the major differences was the fangs. I have two on the top jaw. While Chaos has four, two on the top, and two on the bottom. I can make mine disappear or reappear at will while he can't. Softly I moved back, letting go of Cloud's chin.

_'You planned all of this. You knew that I wanted him, and somehow you knew that Cloud felt the same. Now he's yours and mine.' _I growled at my inner demon.

_'Blame it all on me eh? But let's face it, you're happy now. And so is he. I didn't plan this for my own pleasure Vinnie.' _Chaos told me in a serious tone.

_'Why help me?' _I blinked.

_'Because you would have committed suicide.'_ he said bluntly.

_'No...' _I flinched.

_'Don't play dumb with me! I knew you wanted to die, I knew that you wanted to try it the night Cloud called you, asking for help.'_

I knew he was right.

_'That doesn't explain why you want to help me...'_

_'...Forget it. I said too much.'_

I tried to call out to him, but he disappeared to his end of our mind. The one part where I can never enter if I ever wanted to see the light of day again. Biting my lower lip, I gazed at the ceiling above me. Why would Chaos care so much? The demon never showed any concern to me for years. The only time he did, was to save me from the other two demons residing within me. And so together Chaos and I eleminated the other two, and it became just us in this body.

Before long I felt Cloud shift next to me, snuggling closer. Smiling softly, I kissed his forehead. Cloud hummed and his eyes fluttered open, revealing his captivating blue eyes.

"Morning."

"Morn'n." the blond yawned, nuzzling close to my chest.

"Still feel up to search for the rose?" I teased him, pecking his cheek.

"Yea...just give me a few to wake up." Cloud lazily smiled.

"I should warn you...I marked you, so you're mine. But I wasn't the only who marked you...Chaos also laid a mark on your neck, opposite of mine." I wasn't sure if I should have told him, but I felt that I must.

Cloud tilted his head, staring at me as he felt over his neck. He blinked when he realized the difference between both bite marks, and stared at me.

"So I'm yours and Chaos's?"

"So he says. But yes." I nodded.

"I wouldn't mind. As long as you're the first to take me I wouldn't mind." Cloud smiled.

I blinked. How can he be so calm about it? "Then it will have to be soon. Chaos is a demon who is always in demand for pleasure."

"As long as you're first." Cloud pecked my cheek.

Again my instincts took place. I couldn't help but nip his chin with my fangs, all though it was lightly. Cloud mewled and tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry...instincts. You tease me and I'll nip you." I smirked.

"Hm...I'm a curious kitten now..." he purred.

"Don't. We can do this when we get to the Shinra Manor." I warned, not wanting to avoid unwanted questions of our activities to everyone in this hotel.

Cloud pouts before he yawned, still a bit tired.

"I'll arrange for breakfast while you clean up the room." I said, standing up and headed for the lobby downstairs.

"Yea all righ- Hey! You just don't want to do the cleaning!"

Whoops.

I quickly get out of the room, laughing all the way as Cloud cursed about something about the cold and a certain vampire being making him the maid.

* * *

Later in the morning, after Cloud ate, and making me help him clean our room. We could allow the maid of the hotel clean it, but we didn't want any rumours going around of our relationship just yet. A maid can be a very big fangirl of men going out with men, especially if its an ex Turk and the world's savior twice in a row.

Once we finished we headed outside. Of course, Cloud's prized motorbike was still buried deep in the snow from the night I rescued the owner from freezing to death. I used my nose like that night, and found Fenrir where we left it last. I had to knelt down and dig again, but this time I had some help. Within half an hour we retrieved the motorbike and fixed it up to run and had to carefully use a Fira Materia to melt the ice on the engine and wheels.

Finally when the bike was as good as it used to be, Cloud hopped on it and took the wheel. He glanced at me when he started the engine.

"I'll fly." I stated, not exactly fond of riding the motorbike.

Cloud shrugged and drove Fenrir to the path to Nibelheim. Watching him for a second, I smirked before allowing Chaos to take halfway over. You may think that we can only take turns to control this body, but we learned that we both can share at the same time. But it can't be very long, or else we both suffer immense pain. In this form we have wings, my eyes glow to a very bright amber yellow, a cross between my amber red and his intense yellow ones.

The wings flapped and gained lift. When I had enough altitude, I glided in the air following the blond on his motorbike. I was high up not to be noticed, for the morning was still thick with fog. And yet I was low enough to aid Cloud if he were to meet any trouble on the ground below. After all, I don't want to loose my lover when we just confessed.

Fifteen minutes later we reached the outskirts of Nibelheim. Cloud stopped his bike and glanced up into the sky above him. I landed nearby, forcing Chaos back into his realm of our mind as the wings shrunk back into me and my eyes became normal. Well, normal for me that is.

"You all right? That seems...painful..." Cloud said.

"It is if you stay in this form longer than half an hour. But I'll be fine." I reassured him with a smile.

He smiled back. "How about we head to the mansion first, I don't want to let Fenrir get frost damage again."

"And where do you plan on storing it? The best I can figure is the basment deep underground." I stated, smirking when Cloud stopped to think about it.

"Uh...good point. But isn't there a shack at the back of the mansion?"

Memories of the mansion filled my head. After a few minutes I realized that Cloud was right. There was an old shack, something that was always missed because it was small and too small to store many items within it. But it was big enough to fit Fenrir.

"We'll use that then. Saves us time trying to get the motorbike in and out of the underground basement."

Cloud drove on ahead, this time not going way over the speed limit for once. Instead he set Fenrir at ease of twenty five miles an hour around Nibelheim to sneak on by. He probably still had his regrets for what happened to his hometown. After all these years I guess his wounds of the burning of Nibelheim are still fresh. But I believe he's finally healing, about halfway done I think. Now that he is in a relationship, I doubt the regrets would stay for long.

Blinking my thoughts away as snow lightly fell from the sky, I made my own way. Even though Cloud had a foolish reason to avoid driving through the town, I had a better reason. In these parts I'm rumoured as a monster. So I took the same path Cloud used but kept to the shadows. Being a host to a demon, walking silently in the shadows was a natural to me.

Five minutes later of walking in the snow, I found myself at the entrance of the mansion. Taking in a deep sigh, I opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately my nose was attacked by dust bunnies from all the dust in the air, walls, and floor of the manor. My first reaction to so much dust was a cross between a sneeze, a cough, and a growl. Cloud, who was currently looking in one of the rooms, stepped out to peer at me.

"The dust?" the blond smirked.

I growled. "Don't make fun of me."

"Don't worry. I sneezed when I first walked in too. But whatever that was I wish I recorded it." he turned to go back to looking around the room.

I felt tempted to nip him in punishment, but I refrained. It'd be best not to make him hard when we just arrived.

"You're not planning on cleaning this whole place are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...with you helping me yea." I heard him say from the room across from me.

"Cloud, I don't think we'd be able to eleminate all the dust until the world ends." I chuckled, taking a good look around the first level of the manor.

I'd hate to see the dust collected on the second level.

"Do you want to wake up every morning sneezing, coughing and growling your brains out?" Cloud raised an eyebrow at me, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"Touche."

After contemplating over how we were going to clean the whole mansion without it collected in our lungs, we managed to clean a bedroom on the second floor. The room already had a queen sized bed, a closet, a dresser and a desk with a chair. We had to take out the first chair because it had a broken leg and replaced it with a better one that wasn't rotting. I didn't really think we'd find a chair that wasn't rotting, but changed that thought when Cloud came back with it saying he sat on it and it worked like a charm.

To clean this one bedroom took us about four and a half hours of sweeping, washing, dusting, and polishing. By the end of the day my arms felt so tired and heavy it felt like they were about to fall out of my sockets. My right arm hurt the most since I can't do much cleaning with my demon arm. Once we were done, I set my cloak, my leather outfit, and shoes in the closet. Yes, the shoes went in there too. Cloud was too scared that if he had to get up in the middle of the night to step on them.

"Four and a half hours of cleaning just one room. If we did this everyday in this manor, we'd be able to finish cleaning by the end of the summer." I stated when I collapsed on the bed.

Cloud sighed and fell beside me, snuggling closer. "Hm...I think we should ask for some help to clean this..."

"Who? Tifa? I doubt she'll be good company. All she'll do is complain." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No I meant Denzel and Marlene."

"Hm..."

"What?"

"I don't object the idea."

"Then we'll ask them. After we find the rose." Cloud yawned.

"Get some sleep." I said, glancing over at him.

Cloud was already asleep. Smiling to myself, I kissed his forehead before closing my eyes and let sleep take over.

That night I had yet another weird dream concerning the blue rose.

* * *

Shado: Well I wanted to continue but this is as far as I could go with the last week of school n all. So you're gonna have to deal with the CLIFFE!!! XDDD

Review plz!

* * *


	5. Sing Little Bird

Shado: Eh...sorry for the long update...I hope that at least most of you are still following this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, tho I wish to own FF7...

**Chapter 5** Sing Little Bird

* * *

Vincent's Dream

_Scents of rare and thought to be extinct plants flooded my nose. I almost sneezed, but instead I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the familiar plants from my last dream. I glanced around, wondering if I would actually meet the strange man who I only know by voice. Once again the blue rose bush stood in the center of the cave, away from the tropical plants and underneath where the snow can get in._

_"You're here again, this time you have a good reason. You wish to find this rose ne?"_

_I turned around to come face to face of the man form my previous dream. He had black hair extending just below his broad shoulders, he was slightly tall with a slim body and he had a pair of hazel brown eyes that seemed to glitter in the light. His choice of clothing was black and white. A black vest on top of a plain long sleeved white shirt, and black sweatpants with boots similiar to Shinra's in uniform._

_I nodded in answer to his question._

_"Enlighten me why."_

_"For Cloud. And, an answer as to why I had the first dream of this place when I had nothing to do with it." I simply said._

_"Mm. I see. But first, tell me about Cloud." the man before me turned his attention to a flower bush next to him._

_I told him everything there was about Cloud. From the first time I knew him, to the present day. The whole time the man was listening, nodding now and then to assure me that he understood. When I was done he was thinking, and I waited patiently. A few minutes later he gave me a smile and I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"I see, you really love him. Despite your character, you fell in love once again. Now all you have to do is find my cave." he laughed lightly._

_"But how?" I asked, everything started to swirl and unfocus. I tried to reach out to the man, but his kind hearted smile made me growl._

_"Just follow the petals." _

_I heard him say as I fell into a dark abyss._

End of Dream

I found myself floating in darkness. I blinked, this was strange. Wasn't I supposed to wake up? Glancing around all I saw for miles was darkness. Even with my eyes adjusted to see in the dark, there was nothing. Frowning a little, I started to walk around. Where ever I was, there had to be a way to find out. I searched for any light, even if it was tiny and far away. But after what seemed like hours into my search, it was all in vain.

I paused to think carefully. How was I going to find my way out? I've been walking straight the entire time, and I haven't met any walls or obstacles. If this darkness was endless, then how was I going to get out? There had to be some sort of light somewhere around here. Unless I created my own light. Of course, why didn't I think of that? Sighing, I mentally smacked myself.

Reaching for Cerberus, I blinked when it wasn't there. Great, now I don't have a weapon other than a metal claw. I could try materia, and so I pulled out a Fira and held it within my claw and lit up the darkness. At least I could see the ground, but other than that there was still nothing. I sighed once again, and moved on whilemy claw continued to light up the red materia.

Screaming took place of the silence. I quickly scanned the area to find the source, but the scream echoed from every direction around me. It took me a moment to realize it was Cloud. Growling, I ran, shouting Cloud's name, but his screaming continued. He sounded frantic, as if he was being attacked. But by what?

I stopped running. I realized what was wrong. If _I_ wasn't with Cloud, then _Chaos _was. Pain shot at my neck, I instantly flinched. Cloud was fighting back, and I didn't know he had such sharp teeth. Then a familiar scent entered my nostrils, I growled and turned to find the source. It wasn't Chaos or Cloud, for it had an even more sinister stench. A light chuckle behind me and I whipped around, jumping back a few feet to dodge my opponent's weapon. A seven foot long katana. Snarling, I glared at the Nightmare who smirked and sneered at me with his intense green eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead." I growled at him.

He just raised an eyebrow. How dare he mock me! Before I could make a comment, he held his sword up eye level with his. I stepped back, something was wrong. This man, no, this monster, he hadn't said a word. I knew from watching Cloud's battles against him, this Nightmare was the type who talks to his opponent, slowly manipulating and taking over the blonde's mind.

The Nightmare lunged forward to strike. I jumped back and growled, wishing I had Cerberus. Without it I have to be close to inflict damage to him. My claw closed and the Fira died out. He stopped to concentrate, his eyes were probably adjusting. Wait, mine was accustomed to the darkness the second the materia died out. His should have done the same. Quickly taking advantage of his temporary blindness, I leaped a few circles around him. This tactic was for to confuse him, and then I raked my claw at his back.

My claw went straight through him. My eyes widened, he wasn't real. I stepped back when he turned around. I made no move when he raised his katana to slash at me. I expected it to run through me like my claw did on him. I was wrong. His attack slashed at my arm, screaming I leapt back and stared at my injury. It wasn't deep, but it sure did give a sting. This was another odd fact, he doesn't coat his sword with poison or anything.

Suddenly I found myself pinned with him on top, instinctively I growled at him. He growled back, one hand squeezing my throat. Without thinking I closed my eyes to reopen with my eyes glowing yellow, I had no other choice but to allow myself be taken over by Chaos. Instantly I found myself out of the darkness and into the familiar surroundings of the room in the manor, Cloud on top with his eyes glowing green, his hand squeezed around my neck.

_'What the hell did you try to do?' _I demanded at Chaos.

_'Just a little fun.'_ he smirked.

_'What did you do?!'_

_'Here, just to save some time I'll give you a lil flashback of what happened.'_

_Flashback_

Chaos grinned and leaned closer to Cloud, purring softly. Cloud shifted and Chaos nipped at the blonde's jaw line. Cloud whimpered and cracked an eye open, his eyes widened and he tried to scoot away. The demon growled and pinned the blond with a smirk, instinctively Cloud remained still as he stared up at the demon.

"What do you want?" Cloud managed to ask without stuttering.

"You know what I want." Chaos chuckled nipping his side of Cloud's neck.

Cloud involuntarily moaned and tilted his head to grant the demon more access. Chaos smirked and nipped the mark he created. Instantly Cloud's back arched and screamed, the demon growled and started grinding his hips against the blond. Cloud writhed, gasping and moaning as Chaos felt the blonde's member hardening.

"Wait...stop!" Cloud screamed.

"You know you like it." Chaos teased.

"Let me -ah- go!" Cloud shouted, lashing at Chaos with his legs.

"Not a chance."

For a few more moments the two continued to struggle. Now and then Chaos would win, but Cloud would knee him between the legs and the struggling started all over again. The whole time Cloud was screaming, calling out for Vincent to wake up. Soon Cloud got himself on top, biting Chaos on the neck. The demon growled but didn't struggle, he bared his teeth in warning and was about to bite when his eyes met a pair of bright green.

A few moments Chaos was stunned. Then a smirk graced his features and he chuckled.

"Looks like the nightmare didn't totally leave you." Chaos nipped at the blonde's collar bone.

Cloud snarled and lashed at the demon's arm, an injury very similar to the one the nightmare gave to Vincent. Chaos groaned arching his back slightly. That's when his eyes glowed a crimson red and he transformed back into the gunman.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_'You bastard. I knew you were a masochist.'_ I scowled at him.

_'Just deal with the problem!' _I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he was too sexually frustrated to fight.

I then pushed the blonde away, and before he could react I grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and roughly kissed him. He snarled at first, struggled to free himself from my grip. But I held on, my claw some-what gently raking his back with one of the pointed fingers tracing over his spine. The notion left behind a tingling effect from the cold metal. I felt him shiver and I growled and pulled him closer to grind our hips together. He gasped and pulled away.

"Ah! Vincent..." he breathed with a moan, his eyes returning to the natural blue.

My eyes narrowed with lust, and I switched our positions with a smirk. He blushed as his equally lustful gaze met mine. Instinctively I growled and nipped his jaw before giving him a passionate and lustful kiss. Cloud moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around my waist. I groaned and the kiss turned into a clash of teeth and tongue, my fangs met his teeth and he shivered. I did it again this time he moaned and jerked his hips.

I smirked, it would seem that Cloud was extra sensitive when he was aroused. This little fact I would be more than happy use this fact to my advantage. I raked my tongue and teeth over the mark I made on his neck, I knew full well how sensitive the mark was. Cloud breathed a heavy moan, arching to rub our bodies together. I sighed as I continued to put my full attention on the mark, enjoying the moment while the blonde writhed as he made the most delightful sounds.

Wanting to hear him scream, I growled while my fangs teased the mark. The reaction was just what I intended, only better than I anticipated. Cloud's scream made me shudder, and then my instinctive reaction was to tease the hard member between the blonde's legs. With my teasing, Cloud started panting and writhed even more from all the pleasureing sensations.

"V-Vincent! You...damn teaser!" the blond whimpered, yet he still moved his hips against my hand.

"But you enjoy it." I whispered into his ear.

"Vincent..." Cloud gasped.

_You sure you want to continue this? You haven't been all truthful to him. What would you think if he learned that you were planning to do after that storm that nearly took Cloud's life?_ Chaos questioned.

I blinked, all sense of teasing the blonde gone. For a few moments I lay still, staring practically at nothing now that my mind was set on something else. Cloud whimpered and nuzzled my neck in an attempt to get me back from my thoughts. Instinctively I nuzzled his cheek, gently kissing his forehead before I regretfully sat up with my back towards him while I was at the edge of the bed.

"Vincent? Am I...not good enough for you?" Cloud frowned.

"Don't you dare say that again. I...I love you...but I haven't been telling you the truth." I at first glared at him, but turned away as I explained.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" the blonde sat up, still frowning.

"I...remember that night, the night I rescued you?" my eyes averted to the floor in shame.

"Yea. It was snowing, cold, and I nearly lost my life. What about that night?"

"Well...that night I was thinking, on how much I was like the snow. Cold, lonely, forever beautiful." I paused for a moment, unsure how to explain the rest.

"Wait, what brought up those thoughts?" Cloud scooted closer, sitting next to me.

"The day before...when I had these...thoughts...that I shouldn't be here. In this world...I was to live on forever, and lonely. Then I thought...maybe I should..." I looked away, a lump in my throat stopped me from explaining the rest.

Cloud stared at me for a few moments, taking in this new information. His eyes searched for mine, but my eyes were averted to the floor while my face was turned away in shame. I didn't have the heart to see his reaction, I would rather face Chaos ten times over instead of facing Cloud's hurt expression. It was the one time I felt more ashamed than I did with screwing up my life and not protecting Lucrecia when she needed me most. And years later to find out that I had a son, and he was controlled by the Calamity. But they're no longer a part of my life now.

Right now, telling Cloud that I had plans to rid myself of this world, was tugging and contracting my chest painfully tight that was worse than my previous mistakes. My eyes watered, foreign and unfamiliar, I closed them to stop the tears from coming. Then after a good few minutes later, I felt arms wrapped around me while the cutest nose nuzzled my neck affectionately.

"How long have you had those thoughts?" Cloud whispered, still nuzzling me.

"I...for many years...I never really kept count."

"Was it all the time?"

"No...the thoughts came and went. But...that night...I was so sure I'd go through with them...then you called, and I felt...relieved I guess." I shrugged.

"Vincent...I don't know what to say. All I know is, I'm staying with you. No matter what, and I'll always be there when you have those thoughts again. Please, don't distance yourself from me Vincent. I want to be with you, you don't have to be lonely. I..." Cloud trailed off, his face buried at the crook of my neck.

My chest fluttered for some odd reason. It shocked me, and I knew that I truly did love Cloud. I've known, in the past that my heart fluttered like a tiny bird learning to fly when I was in love.

"I think I'm starting to love you...I'd like to love you more." he whispered, averting his gaze.

Even though I was still feeling my shame, I pulled Cloud into a tight embrace and nuzzled his soft hair to breathe in his sweet scent. While he wiggled to be more comfortable, I started to lightly kiss around his face. I started with his temple, and trailed down to his jawline and chin. Cloud sighed while he tilted his head to grant me more access to his delectable neck.

"Oh...and before I forget, thank you...for telling me." the blond sighed between my nips and kisses.

I lightly chuckled. "You have Chaos to also thank for. He's been pestering me about those damn thoughts for the past few days."

"Heh...I'll tell that to him next time. But first..." Cloud smirked playfully.

I blinked, and before I could react he pinned me against the bed. My eyes narrowed while I growled when Cloud held my wrists captive above my head. I did not like the change of situation. But his playful smirk kept me still, I was curious as to what he would do to me in this position. He leaned closer until our foreheads met, our noses brushed closely. His scent so strong in my nose my eyes fluttered to half mass.

"You got a taste of me a while back. Now I think it's my turn." Cloud whispered seductively into my ear.

I shuddered, not taking much notice when Chaos purred within our shared mind. I watched Cloud pull back to tilt his head with a confused expression. It was then I realized I must have subconsciously purred along with my inner demon. Before I could think of a way to explain, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he pulled off a smile.

"...Chaos purred. I accidently purred with him." Color rushed to my cheeks.

Cloud laughed, a beautiful sound in my ears. He then leaned forward for a kiss. The kiss started out soft, gentle, and loving. I couldn't help but close my eyes as we poured our feelings into each other through the kiss. Then slowly, it turned into a heated, sensational kiss that set fire through my body. The sensation sent shivers up and down my spine, and Chaos purred like a contented cat being spoiled by affection.

While I was distracted by the best kiss in my life, he somehow took off my clothing without me taking notice. It wasn't until I felt a sharp tug on my hardened organ did I pull away from his pouty lips to groan. My back arched, writhing underneath his touch. After all these years, I forgot how sensitive I was. But it seemed that I was just as sensitive as I remembered. It must have been the damn scientist's sick idea to make my body more sensitive for sex.

Then again, I couldn't hep but like it with the way Cloud was touching me. He knew just where to squeeze tighter, and just the right time when to tug harshly to make me writhe and groan. I caught him admiring my pale body, taking in my reactions to whatever combinations of his skillful touches.

"Cloud..." I panted, my eyes rolling to the back of my head when he squeezed harder.

"Yes, Vincent?" he purred into my ear.

"How far do you...want to go?" I stammered to keep the sentence together, doing my best not to pounce at the blonde.

"Hm...I was hoping to only tease you, but...I would much rather..." Cloud leaned in close, his breathing hot against my ear.

"Y-You'd rather...what?" I struggled to string the words together.

"Hm...much rather feel you inside me..." he blushed, surprised of his own words.

That did it. Growling, I switched our positions and pinned him down. I roughly kissed him, earning an enticing moan from his throat. Cloud wrapped his legs around me, and brought us closer with a louder moan. Our groins rubbed together, and immediately we both wanted, no _needed_ more. We pulled away to breathe, I smirked a little with the bright red blush around Cloud's adorable cheeks.

"How hard do you want it, Cloud?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"Hard as you can, love."

"Would you want me to prep you?"

"Yes...it's been too long for me..." the blonde nodded.

"Hm. Good, because I don't want to hurt you when it wasn't necessary." I said, my human hand traveled down Cloud's body.

"Always the gentleman..." he smiled.

I smiled back, gently entering one finger and sighed of the tight walls surrounding the digit. Cloud gasped as he wiggled, trying to become used to this sensation. Gently I wiggled around, trying to ease his tight hole enough to add a second finger a few minutes later. He gasped and mewled, encouraging me to stretch him further and search for that one spot that would make him scream. It wasn't until I added the third digit did I reach his sweet spot.

"Ah! V-Vincent..." Cloud pleaded, panting heavily.

I smirked. "Yes, little one?"

"Just...ah...please..." he shuddered, jerking his hips in an attempt to get my fingers to hit his spot again.

"Please what, Cloud?" I tilted my head innocently.

"Oh Mother of Shiva just take me already!" Cloud begged, bucking his hips desperately.

I curved my fingers up at once. Slowly teasing the magic spot.

_Damn you Vinnie, take him now or I will!_ Chaos shrieked at me.

I growled and retrieved my fingers. Smirking, I aimed the head to the stretched opening, entering him slowly and gently. I sighed at the tightness that seemed to tug my deeper. Keeping myself still, I gave him time to become used to me. I leaned my head at the crook of Cloud's neck, panting as I did my best to keep myself still and not pound into him hard and fast. It was _oh_ so tempting, and the way Chaos purred in our shared link wasn't any help _at all_.

"Vincent...move...please...." Cloud gasped, raising his hips.

Growling I snapped my hips once, earning a surprised moan. I did a bit experimenting, snapping my hips every few moments until Cloud started to move his hips against mine. Point taken, I smirked down at him. Always the gentleman, I started to move faster, and found that my new addiction was the feel of his tight walls squeezing around me. Those delectable sounds he made, encouraged me to search further.

Then I found his spot again, and his scream of pleasure made me feel like I was in Heaven. His lithe body squirmed as I teased him by rubbing myself against his sensual spot. A wicked smile crept upon my face, one that rivaled Chaos's predatory and sharp smirk. He couldn't tear his gaze from me, gasping at the sight of my predatory smile.

"V-Vincent..!"

I snapped my hips harshly, earning a scream. I wanted to make him scream more, so I pulled his legs up and over my shoulders. My hands gently rubbed Cloud's quivering thighs by the tips, leaving goosebumps in their wake. And almost immediately I reached my goal, his screams escalated to a high pitch of pleasure. A deep growl rumbled from my throat, my fangs aching for his addicting taste that was_ his_. The thought made me growl, his scent no longer had that wrentching mix of the Calamity or the Nightmare.

My head leaned to the crook of his neck, breathing hard against his smooth and tempting skin. Cloud whimpered, tilting his head to tempt me even more. Growling, I bared my fangs in warning, I wished not to hurt him. I feared I would loose control of myself if I bit him. But he smiled, despite his continuous and lovely screams, and squeezed around me tighter. Groaning, my whole body shuddered before I gave in and bit down hard.

"Vincent!" Cloud arched his back all the way and released his load onto our stomachs.

I was too lost in my lust that I barely noticed his release. The salty scent in the air made me harder if possible. In the corner of my mind, I felt the sticky substance on my lower region but I brushed it away as if it was nothing. Meanwhile the sweet, thick blood trickled down my throat. I haven't reached my peak, and so I continued to to pound into him. I wasn't being ruthless, and he didn't scream at me to stop. I felt his shaft harden again, while his hot breath tickled my ear.

_Don't wear him out too much, mortal. I want to have my fun soon._ Chaos snarled.

I ignored him. My attention was back on Cloud's delicious screams. I gently pulled my fangs out of his neck so my tongue could latch onto the puncture wound. Cloud breathed a heavy moan. Inwardly smirking, my human hand reached down to jerk his hard organ. Cloud squirmed, gasping and moaning. By this time he was desperate for the both of us to reach our peaks, his small hands ghosted useless designs on my back creating a shudder when ever he was near my spine. He smirked at this, and decided then to lightly run both his hands up and down my spine.

"A-ah...dammit Cloud..." I growled, stopping my tongue action with his neck. Cloud whimpered at the loss, but I could tell he was smug about a newfound weakness of mine.

My tongue continued its work on the somewhat vicious bite mark. Working to pay him back for teasing me like that. I would have smirked when his thin, delicate arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly. I was sure the marks his nails made would last some days after this. Gently I raked my fangs over the mark I gave him. Cloud convulsed, moaning like a female on heat. He was close, and damn it I hadn't reached my peak yet.

Cloud somehow realized this, it was probably through our connection in the mark he knew. "V-Vincent...mmnnn...p-pull out for a...a second..."

Reluctantly I pulled myself out of his warmth, giving him a confused expression. He smiled wickedly and gently pushed me to sit up. Soft hands framed my face, a sigh escaped from me while my eyes closed. I felt Cloud's soft, swollen lips meet mine. In swift action his hands drifted over my spine, back arched from the sensitive touches. Then I felt myself being engulfed into Cloud again, I growled when only the tip entered him.

"Easy Vincent..." Cloud breathed into the kiss.

"Cloud..." I warned, glaring at him.

"Hmm." The blonde grinned mischievously. "I've always wondered..."

I was about to demand what he meant when he pulled at my hair, craning my head back from the harsh pull. Instantly my eyes rolled back and moaned. I didn't know my head was so sensitive until now. Cloud leaned down to gently suck on my exposed neck. It was at that moment he lowered himself fully onto me, my hands instantly pulled at his shoulders, careful that my claw didn't penetrate his skin too much.

We both moaned at the movement.

"Cloud please, or so help me, move!" I growled when most of his attention was on my neck.

I felt his smug smirk on my throat. "I didn't think you'd be _that _impatient."

That did it. I growled and thrusted deep into him, not even bothering to notice I met his prostate. All that seemed to matter was for him to _move_. Cloud's surprised yelp was enough to prove my point and he started to move. Slowly. He was so agonizingly slow I felt tempted to throw him against the bed and pound relentlessly into him. I increased the movement of my hips into the tight warmth, urging him to move faster.

"Ah...Vincent..." Cloud gasped, picking up the pace.

I growled. "Sing for me, little bird."

A smirk crept upon my face as I thrusted my hips against his, finding that we _needed _this. And he complied with my command, screaming in pure ecstasy. My hands trailed down to his feminine hips, gripping them as we moved faster. Our stomachs were still sticky from Cloud's first release, but neither of us cared. In fact, his cum helped our bodies stay closer to each other was we desperately searched for our release.

_Mmm, I can't wait for my taste of taking him..._ Chaos purred.

Again I ignored my inner demon and concentrated on the task at hand. We were closer to find release, and Cloud was closer. A particular hard thrust against his spot and he stiffened, screaming my name as he came. Cloud's walls clenched around me, pulling me in deeper and coaxed my own release. I rid out my release, drinking in his gasps and whimpers. Within moments, I slowed down to a complete stop and somehow found ourselves lying on the bed with me on top.

"Thank you..." I whispered softly into his ear.

"What...for...?" Cloud gazed at me, a haze of pleasure from the afterglow of our actions.

"Giving us a chance...and helping me see that I am needed here on this forsaken planet." I weakly smiled.

He smiled a true smile. "I should be thanking you. Because of you...I...I learned how to love again."

I leaned down to softly kiss him. And gently I pulled out of him before I pulled away from his lips. "Your welcome. I love you too."

We both sighed as I pulled the covers over our sweaty, sticky bodies. Oh well, we could shower in the morning. It was moments like this that I wished we could live on forever. And the instant we curled up in each other's arms, we fell into a deep sleep with mirrored smiles.

* * *

Shado: So sorry for the long update...I made up for it with some yummy~ yaoi. Hope you enjoyed!

Well, if you loved this chap, you're gonna loooove~ the next one cuz its gonna be juicy! Oh yes, there's gonna be some ChaosxCloud action so its gonna be hot~!

1) One Small Note: The Sephy thing in here, is just the small part of him that can still emerge from Cloud but can't have total control. Plus they don't share the same thoughts like Vinnie and Chaos do. Seph in this story takes over when ever Cloud is either angry, afraid, or if he's about to be killed. Yea a little/sort of protective, but only to Cloud. Everyone else, well, as you've read in here, tries to kill off anyone else like he tried with Vincent.

Now, I believe that the 'Review' button BEGS you to click it! Chaos is very impatient...


End file.
